NARUTO!: NARUTO GOT HIT BY A BUS?
by HippieChickSOFreeky
Summary: A funny story I learned in outdoor school!but....NARUTO STYLE! It is hillarious with lots of other stuff thrown in !read and review!
1. regular

**Jonny got hit by a bus...NARUTO STYLE!**

**I got this idea from my outdoor school cause this was our skit! We did it in different styles which I will write different chapters like in this story! all with Naruto characters and all funny! **

**IMPORTANT! Will not get any longer or more to it cause this is how I had it told to me so don ask for more kinds!**

**I WILL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS IN DIFFERENT STYLES!**

**Characters—**

**Jonny: Naruto**

**Bus Driver: Sasuke**

**Cell phone person/ ball player #1: Temari**

**helping Jonny person/ ball player #2:Hinita**

**Freaked out person#1/ ball player #3: Shikamaru**

**Freaked out person#2/ ball player #4: Rock Lee!**

**Cell phone answerer/ ambulance person#1: Sakura**

**Ambulance person#2: Ino (pig)**

**Director: KAKASHI!**

REGULAR STYLE (NARUTO!

SHIKAMARU: Pass me the ball!

ROCK LEE: I bet you cant catch it!

SHIKAMARU: Shut up or I'll put you under my shadow jutsu and make you sing the commando song!

(Rock Lee shuts up and passes the ball to Hinita)

HINITA: Um Temari.. How hard do you want me to throw it?

TEMARI: FOR THE LAST TIME! You don't have to ask me just throw it already!

(Rolls the ball to Temari)

TEMARI: ughhhhhhhhhhh!

NARUTO: wow! I cant believe she even caught that! Throw me any throw and I'll catch it easily!

TEMARI: What makes you so sure you oversized orange!

NARUTO: Kakashi said that it didn't matter what I wore that it was what was on the inside that counted! (sniffle, sniffle)

TEMARI: Yes, and have you seen what Kakashi wears?

KAKASHI: HEY!

NARUTO: anyways...ITS BECAUSE IM SUPER NARUTO! oops! I mean..SUPER JONNY!

EVERYONE: super Naruto? sigh...

TEMARI: FINE super Jonny GO GET IT THEN!

(She throws it very, very far and "Jonny" chases after it)

(In Sasukes bus...)

Sasuke: You know..im way to cool to be a bus driver!...I know I'll just not pay attention., besides I love this song!

(turns up the radio bobs his head and sings along!

Song...

_...Patrollen they try'n to catch me ridden dirty...try'in to catch me ridden dirty..try'in to catch me ridden dirty!_ _My music's so loud..im swangin!..they hope'n that they gonna catch me ridden dirty!...try'in to catch me ridden dirty...try'in to catch me ridden dirty...try'in to catch me ridden dirty._.

Meanwhile...

Naruto: Im gonna get it!(not noticing the bus)

Naruto: GOT IT!

SMACK!

SASUKE: FAWIZZAL MY NIZZAL I HIT A GUY!

SASUKE: oh it was just Naruto...

NARUTO: OWWW...

HINITA: Oh no! Poor Naruto!

SHIKAMARU: ha, ha...sweet!

ROCK LEE: I hope he died...!

TEMARI: UNCONTROLLABLE LAUGHTER! HA HA HA HA A HA HA A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ...OK

NARUTO: I think my arm is broken! (looks at Sasuke in the bus)

NARUTO: sasuke!

(sasuke still enjoying the song completely unaware) or not caring...

HINITA: TEMARI CALL THE HOSPITAL!

TEMARI: do I have to?

HINITA: TEMARI!

TEMARI: fine...9-1-1...brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiggggggggggggg...bbbbbbrriiiiinnnngggg...

Sakura: Hello?

TEMARI: Sakura! Naruto I mean Jonny got hit by a bus!...

SAKURA: REALLY! SWEET!

TEMARI: I KNOW! THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

HINITA: COME ON! TEMARI SAKURA!(OFF THE PHONE)

a little while latter...

Sakura/Ino: WOOO..WOOO..WOOO...WOOO (AMBULANCESOUNDS)

HINITA: GOOD YOU'RE HERE!

NARUTO: OH THANK GOODNESS I THINK IM DYING!

INO: DON'T WORRY! WERE HERE TO SAVE...

(SAKURA CUT HER OFF)

SAKURA: OH SHUT-UP INO-PIG!

INO: WHY YOU LITTLE...(SEES SASUKE) SASUKE!

SAKURA: SHE IS SO USELESS!

SAKURA: SO ANYWAY WHAT'S WRO...(KAKASHI cut off Sakura)

KAKASHI: CUT! CUT! CUT! JEZZ MABY NEXT TIME WE CAN DO SOMETHING A LITTLE BETTER! LIKE MABY...VALLEY-GIRL STYLE...!

EVERYONE: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! MABY I'LL MAKE SOME MORE CHAPIES! BUT IT WILL BE THE SAME THING EXCEPT FOR DIFFERENT STYLES **AND SOME DIFFERENT DIALOG, MABY LIKE WHAT KAKASHI SAID...R&R!


	2. vally girl style sort off

**(By popular demand)**

**I am proud to present...**

**The grand opening...**

**Of the all new play!**

_**Naruto: Naruto got hit by a bus...**_

_**Valley girl style! **_

**All rights reserved, product of Blizzie-chan Inc. **

**Not to be in association with SNOW BOURDER**

**or Indiagirl in anyway although they are supporters**

**as well as sponors, if you would like to be a sposor **

**as in join Blizzie-chan Inc.'s fav. Couples of naruto**

**c2 then write a personal message to Blizzie-chan Inc.**

**Other wise noun as Blizzie-chan name not to be mentioned **

**stories or stories ideas not to be duplicated, if they are duplicated**

**there is at least a 0.1 $ fine or up to 20 years in federal prision**

**The writer of this is not being paid at all because he has no permision**

**to be in the printing room at this time and will have no associaton**

**with Blizzie-chan Inc. Or Blizzie-chan herself.**

**-Jonney/**

**_Naruto_ **

let the show begin!

**characters:**

**director: Kakashi + Gai (he was called in to help on this style of play)**

**Jonney: By Naruto demand: Sasuke**

**Bus driver:(Naruto wanted to do it but was immediately shot down because he wanted to actually do it so...**) Shikamaru

**ball thrower #1 + phone caller: Sakura**

**ball thrower #2 + worried person # 2: Ino**

**ball thrower #3 + worried person # 1: Temari**

**ball thrower #4: Neji**

**ambulance person: Kiba**

**random person: Naruto**

**Temari: Like Neji like catch!(iner temari why did I have to get this role!)**

**Balls thrown over and Neji purposely misses it!**

**Neji: ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! It was all like dirty like! and besides I am trying to give myself a quick french manicure here!**

**Temari: your right! Now my hands are dirty and my manicure is ruined! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**(Off stage)**

**Shikamaru: hahahahahahahahahhahahaha temari is gonna kill me for this hahahahahahhahahahahaha**

**Kakashi: shut it Shikumaru I cant have my actors walking off set in the middle off a script! Even If it was to shut you up...on the second thought keep laughing!**

**Shikamaru: No way!**

**Gai: why not!**

**Shikamaru: you don't know what she can do!**

**Kakashi: In or out off the bedroom?**

**Shikamaru: I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!**

**Kakashi: so your not as good as I thought!**

**Gai: Pay up Kakashi! I knew he has been to lazy to make her come yet!**

**Kakashi: Grrr your right! Here..**

**Pays gai 20$**

**Shikamaru: WHAT YOU HAVE GOTTA B...oh forget it this is to troblesome! sigh**

**Kakashi and Gai symotaniously: poor kid sigh**

**(Now back to the play)**

**Sakura: I will get it!**

**Sakura: At least someone brought some moist towlets with them!**

**Inner sakua: I will show temari for throwing it so far!**

**Sakura throws it strait to Temari who is completaly unaware (she thinks)!**

**Temari is painting her finger nails when she _senses..._the ball coming! **

**(Matrix slow motion moment)**

**Temari kicks the ball with her free foot and continues to paint her nails **

**Sakura: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr like why did you like kick it so far ! I am so like so not getting that! **

**Sakura: oh Nejiiiiiiiii!**

**Neji: doing his nails and chantting: _don't you wish your gilfriend was hot like me oo don't ya wish ya girlfriend was a freck like me oo don't ya don't ya baby..._**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Sakura: Oh Sasuke!**

**(Sasuke who had be lying under a tree): Like what do want I was so like busy!**

**Sakuara: sasuke would you please like please get me the ball?**

**Sasuke: Fine! But do you realize how much this is cutting into my tan and waxing appointment?**

**Sasuke runs to get the ball and right before he went to get the ball in the street he saw...Naruto about to cross the street!**

**Naruto: yo Sasuke whats like up?**

**Sasuke; not much just like getin a ball and then I got tannin and waxin to got to!**

**Naruto: cool!**

**Naruto began to cross the street of corse with out looking both ways! ( tsch tsch!)**

**Sasuke saw a bus commin but did not care!**

**In bus!**

**Shikamaru: God I am so pissed at Kakashi and Gai! God what do they no!this is so troublesome! Remembores: _I knew he has been to lazy to make her come yet! _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh get out off my head get out get out! (sees Naruto) ooooooooo someone I can take un healthy rage out on! speeds up...**

**Flashes to Naruto to bus Naruto bus Naruto bus then to Sasuke standing there not careing!**

**Shikamaru hits Naruto! I mean realy hits him Naruto is unconshus **

**Shikamaru: YES!**

**Sasuke: YESSS!**

**Temari: YESSSSSSSS!**

**Sakura:YES!**

**Ino: YES!**

**Neji: _if I was a rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na then id have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy g-i-r-l_!**

**Kakashi: Sakura call the ambulance!**

**Sakura: hmm what! Oh right!**

**Sakura: 911 bbbbbbbrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnngggggggg...bbbbbbrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!**

**Kiba: Hello?**

**Sakura: Naruto got hi...well slamed by Shikamaru with a bus...**

**Kiba: wow all this because he cant make Temari co...**

**Shikamaru: WHY WONT EVERY ONE SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Temari: what do they mean that you havant made me co...ohhhhhhhhhh! haha I mean ...ya...of corse not...um grrr! ha ha ha **

**people give temari weird looks...**

**Kiba: WOO WOO WOO WOO (AMBULANCH SOUNDS!)**

**Kiba: ello!**

**Naruto: uuuuuuuuu**

**Ino: wait I think he is wakeing up!**

**Shikamaru punches Naruto and he is out again...**

**Kiba: Thank you!**

**Shikamaru: I just wanted the pleasure off doing that myself!**

**Sasuke: here here!**

**Gai: CUT CUT CUT!**

**Kakashi: wait that was just getting good!**

**Gai: YOU WERE GETTING COMPLETELY OFF TOPIC! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE VALLY GIRL STYLE! **

**Temari: no way was I gonna do that any more!**

**Gai: and now we have lost another actor!**

**Naruto: actually I-Im feeling preety good**

**Sasuke: no your not!**

**Naruto: ya no Ithin I could go for a walk!**

**Sasuke: your not foolen annyone**

**Naruto: I feel happy!**

**Shikamaru punches him again**

**sasuke; thanks much!**

**Shikamaru: no probam!**

**well what do you think! Good bad fabby fab fab! tell me! Tell me!**


End file.
